Steamy
by Lamelameusername
Summary: Lemon. Like Mega Lemon. In just about every chapter. Its about Tsunade and Orochimaru Waay before they left the leaf village, they are both about seventeen. Its about a silly bet he and tsunade make. Just read it please... i am desperate for reviews...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto.**

**A note from the Author: My first Naruto FanFic so don't crucify me too harshly. Also I am only in season three, so please forgive me for anything that disrupts the plot severely. Also let me say that in this story Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade are all about Seventeen…**

**Chapter One**

Orochimaru absentmindedly stared at Tsunade as she finished off her Ramen. Jiraiya had finished long before her, and Orochimaru himself hadn't had any, the smell in itself repulsed him. She was taking her sweet time, twirling her chopsticks in the broth and picking out the noodles. He rolled his eyes and opened the mission scroll again. It was practically Genin level. A simple escort. First they had to walk to the village and then back. The village was so small it was lacking in a name.

"Tsunade, hurry it up." Orochimaru said quietly.

"Excuse me?" She said turning to him. His eyes immediately went to her large breasts as they were hard to ignore. She had 'grown' quite a bit since he had first met her. He shifted his vision to her eyes and cleared his throat.

"Tsunade, please hurry along." Orochimaru corrected himself. She hated both him and Jiraiya and constantly reminded them that a woman such as herself deserved respect. The chef looked down at them,

"Masters Orochimaru, Jiraiya, May I interest you in some Sake?" He asked, Jiraiya smiled and Nudged Orochimaru, they both knew that they looked older than they were.

"Yes please." Jiraiya said, Orochimaru nodded in agreement, and the chef brought them their Sake.

"You guys can't drink that." Tsunade said, glaring at them. "Drinking that… Repulsive… Besides were are about to go on a mission."

"You think we care about Repulsive?" Jiraiya said taking a sip of the Sake. "Were the frog king and the snake king!" He started to put his arm around Orochimaru but changed his mind quickly. "Beside that it's just one drink." Tsunade rolled her eyes and finished up her ramen.

XXXX

Tsunade stretched her arms as they left the confines of the village. Orochimaru knew how much she loved these missions, the ones with several days of traveling; he did to, however not in the same way she seemed to. She seemed to breathe more and be more alive, whereas he just turned into a bit less of a cynic. "alright, here is how this is going to work. I will be walking in front, Orochimaru, you will be behind me, Jiraiya behind him, Clear?"

"Why are we walking in a line?" Jiraiya asked,

"Because, this way if we are ambushed there is more of a chance of survival."

"Then shouldn't Orochimaru be in front, The Medical ninja be in the middle, and I… bring up the behind." Jiraiya asked, looking at her butt shamelessly.

"No. Because unlike you, Orochimaru is not a Pervert." She replied smacking him.

"Hmph. I'd Beg to differ." Jiraiya retorted, rubbing his face.

"Let me see your proof, Pervy-nin." Tsunade said,

"why I ought ta…" He said, getting up in her face, his own face turning red. In all the time that they were arguing, Orochimaru had already started off in the direction of the other village.

"Orochimaru! Wait up!" They called running up, he had gained quite a bit of distance.

XXXX

It was a long journey to the village that they had intended to go to, and they decided to stop at a small town on the way where they could rest in a hotel and maybe take a soak. The room they had rented happened to have a bathing area downstairs. But the place was small and they were currently the only customers at "The Springs" so the bath did not catch much of Jiraiya's Attention.

"Why don't we go to the hotel across the street? I saw a lot of girls checking in across the street Orochimaru." Jiraiya was saying, Orochimaru looked over his shoulder at the place, it looked loud and dirty, he felt that there was a lot of women, but he wasn't in the mood to toy around with all the noise.

"No. Jiraiya." Orochimaru said as he took off his backpack and sat on the bed, "Beside, we already paid for the room."

"Well can't we at least go over there and fool around!" He asked. Orochimaru looked at him, as if wondering what was really going through his head.

"You can do whatever you want. I am going to go bathe." Orochimaru said, standing and taking off his weapons belt.

"I think ill go do some…" Orochimaru shot him a look. "…R…research… for my uh… book!" Jiraiya said rubbing the back of his head and smiling. Orochimaru knew this was a lie, but couldn't resist himself, he laughed quietly.

"And what's the book about, women? I look forward to reading it, mr. Novelist." He said as he left the room.

XXXX

The bathing room was warm and steamy to the point where Orochimaru could barely see in front of his face, there was a sign posted outside the door that said, "Mixed Bathing room, no clothing or footwear allowed." Orochimaru sank under the water, Feeling the warmth crawl up his back. He leaned against the warm rocks and closed his eyes.

The steam felt good, soaking into his face and allowing his muscles to relax. This was the exact reason he had picked this hotel. It was his favorite and he stayed here every time that they had to pass through this way.

The door opened and someone stepped in. Orochimaru opened his eyes and looked out the outline, he immediately knew it was Tsunade due to the outline of the figure, whose breasts were clearly defined. She must have known he was in there, because his clothes were just outside the door.

Tsunade settled into the water and looked across at him. He could tell without clearly being able to see her that she was blushing. She didn't much like the mixed gender baths, and he knew that. Especially since her last encounter in the baths with Jiraiya and his peeping eyes, with a considerable lack of steam.

Tsunade eventually relaxed in and put her arms to the sides, in full repose. Orochimaru closed his eyes again and let the water rush over him. "Did you sleep with her?" Tsunade asked in her bluffing voice, the one Orochimaru knew all to well.

"With Whom?" He asked, opening his eyes.

"The Lady at the front desk." She asked, He sat up and squinted at her. He wasn't surprised that she had observed how the desk lady acted around him, but he was surprised that she realized they had had sex.

"And if I did?"

"Oh nothing. She didn't think you were that…good is all."

"What do you mean good?" He asked sitting up.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"What does it matter to you?" He asked, He crossed his arms and listened to her sigh. She was still bluffing. She Wants you, Baka. His mind was saying, but it didn't make much sense with Tsunade.

However…

He knew that she had a secret drinking problem, and a gambling problem. Admit it or not, she loved Sake, and money, both of which never seemed to be in high enough supply. It immediately made him wonder if she was drunk or had lost a bet.

"Stop bluffing. Be straight with me." He said sitting back again. The steam cleared for a moment and he saw her face clearly and she saw his. She was definitely not drunk. She rolled her eyes.

"Nothing. Nevermind." She said. But it was untruthful. He ignored his and leaned back, resting again, closing his eyes, but then all of a sudden she was staddling his hips and leaning close to his ear. "I lost a bet with Jiraiya on our walk… He said if I lost I had to sleep with you, and try to make you happy about it."

"Seems like a stupid bet." He said, trying to keep some hold on what was happening, He couldn't focus enough to tell if she was still bluffing or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

**A note from the author, Ahem, "Kyuubi-Sama:A completely idiotic and "Crack" pairing, you'll get virtually no readers for this except the sicko's." Thank you Kyuubi-Sama for the harsh criticism. Um…. One thing I would like to point out. You call my readers sickos…. You read it to. Sicko and Proud. Right here. Chapter Two is up!**

**Chapter Two**

Tsunade moved her hips around, and he was getting hard. "So what do you say. She whispered Seductively. He kept a straight face, though he knew that she knew that he was enjoying all of this. She pushed her breasts hard to his chest and kissed his neck. "Please, Snake king?" She joked.

"W…What was the bet over?" He stammered out. She looked at him.

"What?"

"The bet…what was it over?"

"Honestly… weather or not you were a perv."

"And how did you try to prove you were right?"

"mmm…" she leaned into his ear. "I'm proving myself wrong right now…" She grinded down on him, and he wondered for a moment that if he were to comply if all of a sudden she was going to get up and leave to prove her point.

"You seem like your… enjoying yourself." He stammered out again,

"You seem like you are to." She whispered. She glanced down, so he got her point. "Just give in…. Kiss me." It was a gamble. It all made sense. He looked at her, quizzically at first, then he relaxed into it. _If I reject her, she will never speak to me again, which will make missions increasingly hard, and if I accept her, and nothing comes of it… she won't speak to me… which… um…_ He lost his train of thought as she grinded down on him a bit. She pushed against him again and laced her hands behind his head, forcing him to keep eye contact with her.

He gave in. His lips met hers, and she laughed quietly against him to herself. She kissed him back and felt as his hands slid onto her bare back. She moved first, pushing her tongue into his mouth, enticing him to do the same. And he did, she had seen the length of his tongue before, and was surprised to find that it seemed at the length of a normal person, she supposed he could make it longer if he wanted. She felt as he shifted his weight, pushing her off of him and onto the stone seat next to him. He maneuvered himself over her, so that her head rested on the rock behind them, and she was laying down with him just over her, supporting his weight on the rocks.

Suddenly he stopped and looked her in the eyes, "Are you sure about this, Tsunade?" He asked, he really didn't care what her answer was, but he wanted to see her asking for it. She nodded, her cheeks red and blushing. He smiled and let his tongue fall from his mouth, and extend down into the water between their bodies. In one smooth movement, he stuck his tongue inside of her, never breaking eye contact. She moaned and put one of her hands on the rock, trying to grasp at it.

He smiled at her reaction, and began pulling his tongue in and out, letting it go deeper and deeper. She pushed against him, letting her hips swish around in the water. He slowed her down and pulled out his tongue and receding it back into his mouth. He smiled at the way she looked at him, a way that read: _Why the Hell did you just stop?_ It was fun for him, to see her at his mercy. She had a big personality that was just as dominant as his was, he liked controlling her so easily.

She pulled her feet out of the water and wrapped them over Orochimaru's back, pulling him down closer to her. "Who said you could stop?" She said, in a forceful voice. He kissed her hard on the lips, letting his tongue slide between her lips.

"Who said I was done?" he retorted. He thrust his hard member into her, electing a satisfying groan from her, She pulled him closer, both with her legs and wrapping her arms around his neck again. He kissed her neck, and ran his tongue along the sides of her body, letting himself stop on her breasts. She moaned, pulling him even closer. He thrust in and out of her, feeling her tighten around him.

"Mmm… Orochimaaaaru…." She moaned out. He laughed and pulled himself up to her ear,

"Enjoying yourself?" he whispered, She looked at him. Her whole body was warm, and she could feel him inside of her, filling her, moving in her. And she hated the idea of him having all the control. She wanted to be in control, that's why she had begun this little game in the first place. "Because I know this is you… Jiraiya would never make a Sex bet unless he got to sleep with someone."

Now she was cornered. She couldn't even open her mouth to protest, because all that came out was moaning. She was about to have an orgasm. " I… uh.." Was all she could stammer. He laughed cruelly and thrust into her again.

*three hours later*

Tsunade was glad that Orochimaru had moved it up stairs to her room. She entangled herself in the sheets and put her head up on his shoulder. He had his hands behind his head and was laying on his back, and she had her feet tangled in his and her hand on his abs. She looked up at him, he was obviously asleep, he had had just as much fun as she had, and she knew it, it gave her some power.

She sat up, and moved herself over him, under the sheets. He was a ninja, and the simple movement woke him. He looked up at her, processing what she was doing as she did it. She leaned down to his ear, "Are you ready for round two?" She whispered. In all honesty, he was tired, but he couldn't let her…. _Win._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing….**

**A note from the author: Hi! Thanks for reading please leave a review, uh, for those of you who haven't noticed the basis of this story is sex, so this chapter is also a lemon, so *mature content warning***

**Chapter Three: The game continues**

He looked up at Tsunade, assessing her. "If this is round two, who won round one?" He asked, taunting. She kissed his neck,

"You did, but, I am eager to beat you." She whispered. He smiled.

"Let the games continue then." He whispered. She nibbled on his neck a bit, electing groans from his throat.

"I am determined to find your kinky little secrets…" She whispered. She bit his neck again, swirling her tongue around on the spot and nipping at him again. He groaned again, and moved his hand onto the back of her head, "…Looks like I found one…" She whispered. He rolled her over, he wanted to be on top. It let him be in control, She stopped biting his neck and looked up at him.

"And I know one of yours…" He returned. He stuck out his tongue and let it trail down between her legs. He licked her entrance, not going inside yet. He licked her again and pulled his tongue back, but she pouted, and he placed it back, and pushed it inside of her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck again. He couldn't help but feel triumphant that he gave her this much pleasure. He was probably the only person in the world that could do this for her to this extent. He slid his tongue in and out, hearing her moan every time. "I think I am winning." He whispered, pulling out of her, but not for long, for the second that his tongue was out, he moved his hardened member in.

"Oh really…" She said. She rolled them over again, one of the attributes of being a ninja was having physical strength that rivaled his. She sat up with him still inside her, and moved him out. Now it was his turn to pout. She smiled at the expression he gave her, "I promise, you'll like what I have in mind…" She whispered, She moved down on him, putting his member into her mouth, She was right, he did enjoy it.

*the next morning*

Tsunade had fallen asleep with him inside of her, she wasn't sure who had fallen asleep first, but she was certain that she had won round two. She woke, cuddled up in Orochimaru's arms, with her forehead resting on his chest, the both of them sleeping on their sides. She moved closer to him, he was warm, and smelt good. Like a man should. She kissed his neck and moved his arms, and slipped off of the bed. She knew he was exhausted because he didn't wake up. She went to her backpack and got her change of clothes, then moved into the bathroom to take a more private bath, or at least a shower, so wash the sex off of her.

She went into the bathroom and turned on the water, she let her hair down and stepped into the soothing warmth. She let the water trail down the sides of her face, and grabbed the shampoo. She lathered it into her hair and closed her eyes to rinse it out. It was to her surprise, when she opened her eyes, that Orochimaru had her in his arms, pulling her close and burying his face in her neck. "Round three?" He asked quietly. She laughed,

"Making up for the round you lost?" She asked,

She heard the door to her room Open and jumped a mile, Orochimaru looked up, he had closed the bathroom door after coming in and couldn't see anything, "Tsunade?" Someone asked outside. "Tsunade are you here?"

"Jiraiya…" She mouthed. Orochimaru nodded and let her go, "Jiraiya I am in the shower what do you want. They heard Jiraiya grab the door knob, and Tsunade pushed Orochimaru onto the ground in the Shower, and stood over him as the door Opened. "JIRAIYA!" She yelled, She was glad that the Glass of the shower stall distorted how she looked, because she was sure that Jiraiya's peeping eyes were moving all over her.

"Sorry." He said, though it was not sincere, "I was just wondering if you had seen Orochimaru, he didn't come back to the room last night."

"No, I am not the keeper of Orochimaru! NOW GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM."

"Oh, well, if you see him…" Jiraiya said. Orochimaru snaked his tongue up between Tsunade's legs.

"You'll… be the first to know, BYE!" She yelled. Orochimaru smiled, and Tsunade shot him a look, but he continued on. Jiraiya turned and left the bathroom.

(Outside the Bathroom)

Jiraiya looked at the pile of Orochimaru's clothes sitting on the ground in Tsunade's Hotel room. _Haven't seen him, huh?_ He thought to himself. _Sly one Orochimaru._ He picked up the bundle of clothes and left the room, back to his own, giggling all the way.

(Back in the Shower)

Tsunade moaned and looked down at him, "Determined to win?" She said as his tongue moved inside her. She gasped, as it moved one way and she felt her warm fluids release over him. Orochimaru laughed and stood, slowly pulling his tongue out.

"I want you to beg for more…" He whispered, holding her bare body close to his. She looked him dead in the eye.

"It will be you who is begging." She whispered, She lowered her head to the spot on his neck, and bit it lightly. She felt him shudder as he moaned, pulling her closer. She did it again, and kissed the spot. She wasn't sure what it was about that spot, but he liked it. She moved one of her hands across his chest and the other down to his member, stoking it and laughing as he was becoming defenseless to her. She kissed his lips, and then he began to regain control. He pushed her up against the wall, forcefully sticking his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and laced her hands around his neck. He pushed her up on the wall a bit, and smiled inwardly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He lined her up with himself and pushed into her. He pulled out, and pushed in again. He desperately wanted to go out and be on the bed, but if he asked her to move, it might weaken his chances of winning this 'round' in their 'game'. He pulled out and let her feet find the floor, though she was weak in the knees. He kissed her breasts, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and biting it lightly. She groaned and put her hand on the back of his head. He used one of his hands to knead her other breast, and his free hand to put his fingers inside of her. She groaned and felt warm all over. He was so winning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A note from the author: No reviews since I last posted T-T but, I don't really care that much, I am kind of writing this story for myself anyway.**

**Chapter Four**

Jiraiya grabbed Orochimaru's back pack. "I suppose you won't mind if I go through your things whilst you have sex with Tsunade…" He dumped out the bag, there were some Kunai knives, a few scrolls, and not much else, a change of clothes and a few shuriken. "… Well this is no fun…" Jiraiya mumbled. He opened the smallest pocket, where there was one last scroll, but there was no label on it.

"What's this, Orochimaru? A journal perhaps?" He unrolled it, written on it was a list of observations. "_when shifting the soul one needs to maintain a connection to body A and body B until…"_Jiraiya rolled his eyes and rolled the scroll back up, it was obviously some type of jutsu, but Jiraiya didn't much care. He looked at Orochimaru's clothes and all of his other stuff. "…He is going to know I went through his bag…" He mused aloud. He looked at Orochimaru's weapons belt. _If he keeps his weapons in his backpack…_

*Meanwhile*

"Where are my clothes?" Orochimaru asked as Tsunade wrapped up in a towel. He was currently wearing the white robe that was in the bathroom.

"Do you need them?" She asked, He sat down on the bed and she walked over to him.

"Where did you put them?" He asked.

"I didn't put them anywhere, did you leave them downstairs?"

"No…" He fell back on the bed. "Jiraiya… that white haired bastard stole my clothes."

"Mmm… maybe that's not such a bad thing…" She dropped the towel and straddled him, "What do you say, do we have time for round four?"

"Mmm…" He laughed. "How many rounds are there?"

"Let's say… ten. Whoever wins the most rounds wins." She explained, he smirked.

"And what do I get when I win?" He asked.

"mmm… when _I _win. You have to do whatever I ask. And vice versa, deal?"

"It's a bet." He whispered.

"Now… why don't we say you take off that robe… and we go for round four?" She whispered, trailing her fingers down his chest to the tie of the she quickly undid it and slipped it off of him. He laughed and rolled over, pinning her down on the bed. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Aren't you running out of surprises?" She asked.

"Aren't you?" He retorted, He kissed her neck, "I have plenty more tricks up my sleeve."

"Oh really? Wow me." She whispered. He moved down between her legs and spread them, kissing a line up from her knees to her center. He placed just the tip of his tongue inside her, moving it around a bit. His hands moved up and down the sides of her legs, feeling over her smooth skin. He moved his fingers up to her entrance, pushing them inside along with his tongue. She groaned and put her hand on the back of his head. He smiled and pushed in and out of her.

*Meanwhile*

"Handcuffs? What the Hell is he using hand cuffs for?" Jiraiya said, as he continued to go through Orochimaru's Weapons bag.

*Meanwhile*

Orochimaru slid his member inside of Tsunade, electing a loud groan from her. She held onto his back, leaving little nail marks where her fingertips rested. She felt sore from the previous night, but this felt so good. "Ah!" She shouted. He moved harder, pounding into her. She held onto him as hard as she could. "Oro…chi…maru…. Ah…" She they both reached their highs and came at nearly the same time. Orochimaru felt like he was about to collapse on top of her.

"Ts…Tsunade…" He moaned. He pulled out of her and rolled to the side, catching his breath.

"Had enough?" She asked. But she didn't want to leave it there, or he would have won 'round four'. She rolled over him and kissed his neck. "Cause we can stop…" She whispered. She nipped at the spot on the neck that drove him wild and let her hand find its way down to his member, he moaned, he was losing control over the situation. She was winning this round at this point in his mind.

*Meanwhile*

"I feel like he knew he was going to sleep with Tsunade…." Jiraiya thought aloud, he looked at the several questionable items in front of him. A pack of condoms, the handcuffs and numerous other things. "… or at least someone…"

*meanwhile*

Orochimaru was wasted. He was on the brink of passing out, he was surprised that Tsunade was holding up so well, but then he remembered that she was a medical ninja and was probably rejuvenating her cells as they went on. He laughed a bit, "Cheater…" He whispered.

"What? You never said we couldn't use 'techniques'." She said. He smiled.

"Oh really? We can use ninja techniques?" He pinned her down. "I didn't know that."

*three hours later*

Orochimaru opened the door to he and Jiraiya's room. He was wearing the bath robe he had taken from Tsunade's room. He walked in, and saw Jiraiya asleep on one bed, and all of the contents of Orochimaru's things spread out on the other.

"Jiraiya, you bastard." He said quietly, He grabbed his clean set of clothes and went to go take a shower.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

_**A note from the author: I 3 Reviewers. Also can I say that I found this song today and have been listening to it nonstop, (Sick Puppies- You're going Down) K, has no pertinence… anyway… CHAPTER 5**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_** Three and a half hours later**_

It was far past noon as they continued their walk to the unnamed village. It was somewhere out near this place where they grew a lot of rice, and there were a lot of traveler towns there, and Jiraiya wanted to stop at all of them. "OOO this one has Casinos!" Jiraiya yelled, he had stars in his eyes and was extremely excited. "You know Casino's sell alcohol which attracts women… Maybe we should stop here and pick up our walk in the morning…?" He asked, Orochimaru's eyes scanned over Tsunade.

_Round one: Me, Round two: Her, Round three: Me, Round four: Me … She has some catching up to do…_ He thought. He looked at Jiraiya and shrugged. "If you want."

"Don't try that reverse psychology on me, Orochimaru, you just want to screw with Tsu-" Orochimaru put his hand over Jiraiya's mouth, and pulled thirty dollars out of his pocket.

"Take this, go to a bar, pick up some chicks. And if you EVER say anything like that again I won't be putting the money in your _hand_ you understand?" he asked, Jiraiya nodded and Orochimaru let him go. Tsunade's cheeks were bright red, but she still wanted to be dominant.

"Besides, what do you care if we go fuck for a while?" She said, implicating herself. She wrapped her arms around Orochimaru's.

"He already told me you two are betting, 'nade… or should I say naugh_tay_." He said, both Tsunade and Orochimaru rolled their eyes. "But whatever I will go have a 'chat' with some ladies, whilst you to… what was the word? Oh, right, 'Fuck'." Jiraiya said walking off.

"What do we do if he tells Sarutobi that we were…you know… on a mission?" Tsunade asked, Orochimaru held her close and kissed her neck.

"He won't, I bribed him away from the idea." He said, she giggled,

"How so… hmm?" She asked, he picked her up bridal style,

"To a hotel then?" He asked, she smacked him playfully,

"Put me down!" She protested, he let her onto the ground and led her to a nearby hotel.

*ten minutes later*

"Orochimaru… all this… it doesn't mean anything, right?" Tsunade asked sitting down on the bed. He smiled at her,

"Not unless you want it to. Round Five?" He stated. She smiled and motioned for him to come closer, he did, bending down to kiss her. She pulled off his shirt and got them both on the bed.

"If you insist." She whispered. He smiled and kissed her, snaking his tongue into his mouth. It wasn't long before Tsunade had managed to get him completely nude.

"Darling, for this to work, you need to be wearing less clothing." He said, she shook her head.

"Not yet." She whispered. She rolled over him, and straddled him, grasping his hard-on in her hand,"Not until you forfeit this round."


End file.
